Valanth Nailo
Valanth was once regarded as a hero, unfortunately for the living members of the world this was all a ruse to gain more power and complete her ascension to one of the most powerful undead creatures in existence. Current Valanth is currently in the City of the Dead run by the Arch-Lich Vall. History Valanth has been many things in her long life and many would say that the elf maiden they once knew died a long time ago. She was born into a noble family before the conjunction and many thought that she would become a powerful Priestess of Kaeleth as she readily showed aptitude with the divine arts. However before her faith could be strengthened the Conjunction happened and her immediate family was killed. This singular event changed Valanth into a quiet somber individual who no longer felt like a elf. She quietly began studying things that where better left alone. The next event in that passed was in 83 AC when the Fourth Drow War began. This allowed her to start testing her powers on live targets. Many individuals in her extended family thought that she had finally been brought out of the despair and gloom that had plagued her since the Conjunction. Valanth however saw a opportunity to cause destruction and death. Some in the military would call her a Hero but those that saw her powers up close felt chilled by what they had witnessed. After the conflict Valanth disapeared into the world. When the Crisis at Concora castle happened many brave adventurers traveled to cleanse the lands of the damned. Valanth however went looking for more power. At this point in time she had begun to master the art of entropy and readily used its destructive power to cut down those that stood before her. She also found a extended family member Anna'striianna Nailo and Respen Do'Urden in the ruins of the castle. Valanth realized that they could be useful pawns at best and ablative armor at worst and joined them on thier quest to end the threat. Again after the Crisis was over she simply vanished. It was during the Crisis she had a epiphany. If she wanted to see ruin on the scale of the conjuntion again she would need to become powerful enough to stop any that would stop her. 6 years later Valanth died but in the process became more powerful then she had before by becoming a creature from the myths of Galea, one of the Invoked. How she achieved this is currently unknown but it happened when she first went to the City of the Dead. Relationships Valanth only has a passing relationship with the ruler of Xin or anyone for that matter. She tends to keep to her Lab in the city when she is not on her own Demiplane. This has allowed her to avoid swearing loyalty to Vall though his patience has been wearing thin. The only thing that could be considered her friend is a creature that calls itself the The Mad Monk, a unique Umbral Blot, that showed her how to become one of the Invoked. Character Sheet Defense AC HP Fort + , Ref + , Will + Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk + ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Equipped: * Head: * Headband: * Face: * Neck: * Back: * Body: * Armor: * Belt: * Bracers: * Hands: * Ring: * Ring: * Boots: Weapons: * 'Grandsword: ' Category:People Category:PCs